


If you keep loving me

by Nachsie



Series: Just keep loving me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Adults, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father Dean Winchester, Incest Kink, Incest mpreg, Kink: Being watched, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Son Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean have moved, the past put behind them. With their son, Jack born. Dean is worried that this is too good to be true. What if this isn't forever? What if Castiel finds someone else? With Jack born, it complicates things even worse...did...dean make a mistake by letting things play out?</p><p> </p><p>(Please read tags for triggers? )</p><p>(also changed the story name, 'I got a secret nobody knows - to - If you keep loving me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you keep loving me

 

 

 

 

 

Dean grabbed a box from the moving truck as he carried the the last good number of boxes inside, he knew he told Castiel he would wait for him but they were almost done when he went to work. Dean walked the box up the stairs and past the nursery when fusing gained his attention. Dean sighed with love placing the box on the hall table before walking back into the nursery. A baby’s mobile moved and spun with music. One of the first rooms completed when they moved in. Dean walked over to the crib smiling softly down at the baby who crunched it’s face.

 

Dean’s eyes slid over the black onesie, nightmare before christmas obvious in its stripped arms and leg sections proved Castiel was the one who dressed him this morning. The baby kicked its legs scrunching his face, as the baby moved it’s hands into it’s face. Dean took in his brown hair, and pale complexion. Dean leaned down sliding a finger softly against the baby’s cheeks, as the baby started to sob, choking crying that Dean moved to grab the chest carrier for the baby.

 

Dean was careful when scooping up the baby boy, who was obviously just fussy because he wanted to be held. Dean remembered when Castiel was this small, he raised him in a small hole in the wall for the beginnings of his life. To actually have a child raised in a home… Dean pressed his lips to the baby's forehead who started to calm again. Dean slightly rocked him for a moment before he walked back down the steps with him.

 

Dean moved to the moving truck, grabbing a smaller item since he now had precious cargo on his chest. Trying to get most of the work done, before Castiel got home. Dean placed the new box on the kitchen counter, full of baby items Castiel once wore, and pictures. It was...still horrible for Dean to comprehend that Castiel’s first child was with his father. Dean paused opening the box, as he carefully took out some baby clothes. Pausing before pressing the clothes to his nose, the smell of newborn was gone in these. Hard to believe Castiel was once small enough to fit these….

 

Dean took a small photo of Castiel from the box looking over the picture. He hadn’t let Castiel...mate him. Despite now badly Castiel wanted to, Dean refused to let him. They would kiss, they would cuddle and talk...but they hadn’t had sex since they conceived their son. Castiel wouldn’t pressure him for it, and Dean knew the damage was already done. They conceived a child. Maybe...Dean was worried he would change his mind, about this.

 

However, Castiel showed no signs of changing his mind. Castiel was the one that had found them a house, and had moved jobs. Dean was the hesitant one, scared this would go wrong. If Castiel changed his mind, Castiel could walk away. Call the baby, his brother and go off and start a normal family. If they were mated, a separation would be...harder on him.

 

“Dean!” A voice made him turn, he shoved the picture back into the box and turned to see Castiel coming in with another person. Dean touched the baby’s head comfortingly, as Castiel moved to Dean.

 

“Carter, this is my mate, Dean.” Castiel wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“W..We’re not mated.” Dean commented, almost out of necessity for himself.

 

“We’re engaged.” Castiel corrected, as Castiel lit up to see the month old, blinking at him. “And this little guy…” Castiel took the baby from the carrier. “...Is Jack Jack.” Castiel held the baby to his chest. Castiel showed the baby to the man, who smiled at the baby.

 

“This one your first?” The man asked as Castiel nodded.

 

“Not the last.” Castiel beamed.

 

“Pr-Probably the last.” Dean commented but Castiel ignored him. Dean watched Castiel and the man interact with the baby, was that how it was suppose to be. His son, with another holding their first child. A father watching his son grow up? Why...did it feel so wrong? Would it have felt wrong if they never-

 

“Ah, I forgot to introduce you. This is one of my new coworkers.” Castiel spoke. “Carter.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Carter spoke, as Dean hesitantly shook his hand.

 

“Likewise.” Dean stated, as Castiel’s voice gained his attention.

 

“We have a dinner meeting with some of the clients. So I’m going to be home late.” Castiel stated, as Dean hesitantly nodded.

Castiel tried to press a kiss to his lips but Dean slight moved his face so it would be on his cheek. Castiel paused at that only slightly, Dean looked away but Castiel didn’t comment on that. He moved pressing kisses to Jack’s face before handing him back to Dean.

 

“I’ll be home soon buddy.” Castiel’s eyes lingered on Dean before he turned to walk away. Leaving Dean and Jack alone.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid fast asleep in his master bed, Dean curled around jack who slept rather peacefully on his chest. Dean stirred slightly when he felt the weight on his chest, lightened as Dean let out a stirring noise.

 

“Go back to sleep.” Castiel’s soothing voice welcomed him, as Dean nodded softly curling back to go back to sleep. Castiel held his sleeping son, taking in the beautiful nose and lips that he must have gotten from Dean. Because Castiel did not have those cute features. Jack stirred as Castiel softly rocked him. He could see Dean so much in him. Despite not being blessed with the freckles like Dean. He was so much like him.

 

Castiel cradled his son, as he moved to sit in the rocking chair. Just wanting to spend time with him.  Jack opened his eyes, scrunching his nose at being awake, as Castiel smiled down at him. Dean and his child. A child that was a honest to god miracle.

 

Castiel ran fingers through his hair, god, how did he get so lucky. How did he get this little boy? How did he get the love of his life? He heard the door open which made him look up. Dean leaned against the doorframe watching him.

 

“You’re getting the hang of it.” Dean stated. “Didn’t have to wake me up this time.” Dean moved to him, softly taking a seat on the small single couch in the corner.

 

“He’s just so small. I...I just…” Castiel confessed with a laugh as Dean rubbed his own ankle as he tiredly watched him.

 

“You were that small once too.” Dean yawned watching him with love, trying not to go back to sleep.

 

“....” Castiel spoke, as he looked at Dean.

 

“What’s wrong, my little dove.” Dean asked as Castiel looked down at their son.

 

“Do you regret what we did?” Castiel spoke which made Dean raise his head. “Do you regret choosing to let this play out?” Dean stared at him softly before holding himself.

 

“I don’t regret what happened, I don’t regret moving out here and being a family-” Dean confessed tiredly.

 

“Then why do you act like you do?” Castiel asked, as Dean sighed. “You shy away from any words of commitment.”

 

“Cas...” Dean spoke. “...this...this whole thing...being a new father again, having someone truly love me is the best thing that ever happened to me...but...I can’t help but fear we are just...hoping our lives can stay this way.”

 

“...What do you mean?” Castiel asked as Dean took Jack, moving to place him into the crib before ushering Castiel to follow. Dean lead him to the bedroom where they sat.

 

“...Yes. Right now...this is working. This...father son...lovers...relationship we have...but how long till you find someone else? How long before this doesn't work?” Dean asked, as Castiel look hurt.

 

“It will work.” Castiel spoke upset.

 

“...” Dean paused before speaking. “...You couldn’t even sign Jack’s birth certificate.”

 

“So?” Castiel choked out.

 

“If I died tomorrow. Jack will be your _brother_ legally.” Dean stated, as he touched his shoulder. He shrugged away, as Dean sighed sadly lowering his hand. “...You could find your soulmate and be stuck mated to me.”

 

“Don’t you get it yet, **_YOU_** are my soulmate.” Castiel stated, as Dean stood.

 

“I’m not trying to upset you-” Dean started as Castiel stood as well.

 

“Then what is this? Why are you trying to convince me to give up on this? On you? On our son?!” Castiel snapped, as Dean flinched. “Why is it so hard to believe, I did think this through? That I thought about the possibilities of this just being a stupid crush.” Dean backed into the wall, as Castiel cupped his face. Dean looked into his eyes in silence. “When are you going to realize, that you aren’t replaceable...that you are worth a happy ending too.”

 

Castiel said nothing more, before nuzzling into Dean’s neck as Dean felt tears in his eyes. Dean let Castiel pull him into his arms, holding him tightly, as Dean cried softly letting his lover hold him. Neither of them spoke any more that night, and when the time came for sleep. They curled up against each other, losing themselves to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean placed Jack into the crib, grabbing for the baby monitor. He smiled down at Jack, and how well he slept when out. Dean leaned down pressing a kiss to his forehead. Dean turned on the mobile, before walking out, closing the door behind him.

 

Dean walked down the stairs and down towards the backyard where Castiel was relaxing in the water below. Dean smiled down at him, before tossing off his own top shirt. He remembered how hard it was to get Castiel to swim at first. Now, he never could get Castiel out of the water. Dean set the baby monitor on the side of the hot tub before moving to climb in as well. Gaining Castiel’s attention.

 

Castiel eyed Dean’s swimsuit, before Dean submerged himself in the water. Taking a seat next to Castiel in the hot tub area, Castiel slid his fingers through his hair.

 

“Mind if I join you?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head. Dean sucked in air as he looked around. Castiel had used this pool and hot tub every night since they moved in. This however was Dean’s first time in it. “I can see why you swim every night here.”

 

“Can you?” Castiel asked, emotionlessly.

 

“The moon and stars are beautiful. I would lay here and float watching it.” Dean stated looking up at the stars.

 

“You’re wrong.” Castiel spoke as he relaxed back against the hot tub wall. Dean turned to look at him.

 

“I’m wrong?” Dean laughed as Castiel nodded. “Then why do you always swim after work here?”

 

“...because when I’m lucky, I can sit here and watch you.” Castiel spoke pointing to the master bedroom. Dean went red, at that comment. Glancing back at the window, Dean turned back to look at him. “I like to sit here and watch you change for bed.”

 

“P-Pervert.” Dean choked out. “...Why do you watch me from down here, weirdo?”

 

“Because when I watch you, it reminds me of the night we made love...I miss being that close to you.” Castiel spoke as Dean let out a shaky breath.

 

“...You don’t have...to watch me from down here.” Dean breathed as Castiel glanced at him. “It’s your room too.”

 

“... I notice how nervous you get under my stare.” Castiel stated. “You know what my feelings are for you, and I won’t force them on you. Even if we never mate or you want to forget this ever happened, We had a beautiful moment. We created a beautiful son. I made love to my soul mate...and nothing will ever change that….So I’ll wait here and stare up at my moon. While my star sleeps in his crib.” Dean stared at him in silence, as Castiel’s eyes moved up to the stars he for the first time noticed.

 

“Cas.” Dean spoke, as Castiel looked towards Dean as Dean moved closer to him. Eyeing his face before cupping his face and pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Castiel moaned in surprise, as Dean pressed harder into the kiss. Castiel’s hand moving to grip Dean’s waist pulling him onto his lap. Which Dean accepted with a moan, his body allowing the manipulation breaking the kiss to allow himself to sit with his back to Castiel’s chest as Castiel’s hand slid against his bulge.

 

Dean let out a moan, watching castiel’s hand slid under his bathing suit. Dean leaned back against Castiel, who mouthed needing kisses to Dean’s shoulders. Dean bit his lip watching as Castiel’s hand moved the fabric under his suit. How did Castiel know his body so well?

 

“Do you want to see?” Castiel spoke, Dean let out a nervous breath, as Castiel smirked to himself. “Do you want to see what I’m doing to you?” Dean didn’t answer, panting roughly as Castiel forced down Dean’s bathing suit with a soft couple of tugs. Exposing Dean, he moved Dean’s ass up forcing his erection above the water.

 

Dean let out a shaky breath, swallowing as Castiel moved to rub his tip. Dean letting his hips float, his eyes watching Castiel touching him. God, how Castiel knew his body.

 

“Look at you.” Castiel breathed as Dean couldn’t stop staring at his body react to castiel. “Look how badly your body wants me...Do you want me Dean?” Dean nodded as Castiel nipped at his neck.

 

“I can’t hear you.” Castiel growled lustfully, as Castiel’s other hand slid down his spine to his ass.

 

“Y-Yes!” Dean squeaked out panting as he felt Castiel slid two fingers into him, rocking them Dean gasped his cock twitching to the feeling.

 

“It’s been too long since I touched you, your body is reacting beautifully.” Castiel stated. “Tell me Dean, do you want me to stop?”

 

“N-No!” Dean gasped out loudly, his body rocking in the water rather roughly, Castiel pulled him back down in his lap, trying to keep it down slightly. Allowing himself more ability to roughly thrust his fingers into him. Dean shivered at the touch, his toes clenching in need, when he felt Castiel’s hands stop at his touch. Dean shook with need as Castiel took his fingers from his hole.

 

Castiel smirked looking away, Dean turned trying to get attention from the alpha. His body so needing, Dean pressed kisses to the side of Castiel’s lips. Wanting to be touched.

 

“Baby. Don’t stop.” Dean panted, trying to get Castiel to react to him, but Castiel was being a cocky son of a bitch. “P-Please...I-I need you.”  He couldn’t tease him like this. Dean knew what he wanted, Dean moved his lips against Castiel’s ear. “...My alpha.”  

 

Castiel suddenly lifted Dean up placing him on the cement ledge of the pool, He forced Dean into rough kisses, as he struggled to get his swimsuit undone. Forcing Dean’s hips closer as he did, Dean broke the kiss, laying back on one of their towels as Castiel moved his hips over the edge to slid into him. Dean gasped as Castiel entered him, arching his back.

 

Castiel was rough and needing, as Dean loved it. God. How he missed the rough sex, one of the perks of his old job. Constantly getting it and never needing to want it. He looked down as Castiel slid his hand down his chest. Wanting to feel him, in every way. Gods, how had he missed sex. He hated to admit it, He just _REALLY_ just missed sex with Castiel.

 

Dean knew his back would be a bit rug burned after, but he was so focused on the loud sound of Castiel’s balls smacking his ass. Dean was loud, he couldn’t hold it back as loud gasps and moans made him. God he couldn’t control himself with him.

 

“Baby, harder.” Dean choked out with rough breaths. Castiel obliged, taking every moan seriously. Dean arched his back, allowing the alpha to pound him into what he imagined was a coma. Castiel’s need obvious in every thrust, as Dean panted closing his eyes. Digging his fingers into the moss that covered the cement cracks.

 

“Yes, F-Fuck me.” Dean gasped, as he felt Castiel grip his hips so hard he knew he would love those bruises. When Dean opened his eyes, he noticed one of the apartment’s next doors light was on. A man watched them from his window, Dean sucked in air. “C-Cas, S-Someone’s watching us! Ah!”

 

“Then let’s give him a good show.” Castiel growled as he pulled out. Turning Dean over onto his stomach which Dean allowed before he re-entered pounded him from behind. This was wrong. This was so wrong...but then again…

 

Dean’s eyes hesitantly moved to look at the man, as Castiel pounded him. Dean panted locking eyes with him, this was so wrong. His heart was racing at the knowledge they have been caught. His mind was racing with thoughts. Why hadn’t the man looked away? Why was he still watching?!

 

“F-...Faster.” Dean panted as Castiel smirked, his eyes watching Dean. Watching Dean react to him, react to the thrill. Dean’s confliction in his face, as he let castiel continue to rock deep inside him. “Ah. Ah.”

 

Dean choked out, god, he was going to let this happen? Let this continue? This was so wrong. Dean continued to watch the man, as Dean felt Castiel yank him back against him, rocking into him as Castiel licked his bare neck. Castiel's eyes moving to the man, giving him the best show imaginable. Dean felt Castiel start to knot him, the thrusts continuing despite it.

 

“Look him in the eye. Show him you belong to me.” Castiel growled as Dean obeyed opening his legs wider to expose himself more. His eyes looking at the man, just as Castiel locked his hips, his knot deep inside him as Dean gasped loudly. Castiel’s teeth biting down into the omega’s collar bone as Dean shuttered at the feel arching his back. Dean came roughly, his cum spilling into the water, shuttering at the feel. Dean’s watched the man smirk before enjoying the last bit of their aftermath before closing his blinds and turning off the light.

 

Dean lowered his head, panting as he looked down at the blood that dripped into the hot tub. Taking a second to register Castiel’s tongue sliding against the new mating mark. Dean shuttered, every slight movement rocked the knot inside him, stuck deep inside him. They were half mated, now. Dean shuttered as Castiel sat back down, allowing himself to care for his tired mate, as he waited for his knot to go down.

 

Dean turned his head meeting Castiel in a soft kisses. Castiel’s hand moving to rub the spot where the knot rested on his stomach.

 

“You mated me.” Dean breathed as Castiel nodded hesitantly.

 

“I’m sorry.” Castiel pressed kisses against his lips, which Dean returned. “I got carried away...It will heal if you don’t return it.” Castiel stated, as Dean gave a half smile.

 

“...You are very territorial over me.” Dean panted, as Castiel moved to lick his wound.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be...you’re a catch.” Castiel spoke. “Any alpha would be blessed to have you.”

 

“Yet...you’re the only one who ever wanted me.” Dean looked at Castiel who moved to nuzzle against him.

 

“That’s not true.” Castiel frowned.

 

“...You're right.” Dean paused his face filled with emotions. “...I...never got close to anyone because people let me down. I never...trusted anyone to be with me like this...To be close...to be vulnerable with...Because it’s easier to not to trust anyone but myself. I told myself being alone was easier...but then I had you.” Castiel paused at his words.

 

“... I don’t know what you are doing to me...but you keep breaking down my walls, my fears and my insecurities...and this...person I made myself to be...is crumbling and I’m scared. I’m really scared because I’m letting you in, and I scared you’ll hurt me. If you hurt me...I don’t….I can’t…” Dean started to breaking into tears as Castiel cradled him.

 

“Dean, I would never...ever...hurt you.” Castiel wiped his tears away as Dean sniffed looking at him. “All I ever wanted was you...to make you happy, to give you the life you deserved...I love you Dean. I love you with my every being…” Dean moved pressing loving kisses against his lips.

“I love you.” Dean felt tears sliding down his face, the words so filled with meaning and love. This was no longer the I love you of a father… “And...I want to be your mate...I love you so-” Castiel forced him back into a kiss as Dean moaned, letting Castiel touch him. Letting the man past the walls he put up for so long.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Four months later**

  
  
  
  


Dean walked into Castiel’s work with Jack on his hip, sucking on a pacifier, his eyes moved to see if he could find his mate in the office. Jack’s fingers touching the mating mark, as Dean’s shirt was being pulled down by the toddler by the shoulder. He looked around just as curiously.

 

Dean paused seeing Castiel sitting in his office, working hard on his paperwork, when Dean knocked on the glass of the office. Castiel glanced up with a sigh, only to light up when he saw his mate. Castiel moved to let him into his office, instantly placing kisses to Dean’s lips.

 

“What a surprise!” Castiel hummed.

 

“I’m full of surprises.” Dean confessed as Castiel took Jack pressing kisses to his face.

 

“Hey buddy! Did you miss me?!” Castiel laughed, as Jack broke into loud giggles dropping his pacifier as Castiel pressed kisses to his belly. Dean smiled affectionately leaning down to pick it up. This… was different...having another parent to help raise his children. “I just had a lunch, or I would ask you to lunch.”

 

“It’s no worries.” Dean spoke. “I-I’m actually...um...here for a quick visit.” Dean seemed conflicted as Castiel blinked at him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel moved to him with worry, as Dean swallowed before hesitantly handing him a photo. Castiel hesitantly accepted it, looking down at a ultrasound.

 

“...Four months.” Dean spoke as Castiel glanced up. “Give or take a couple weeks.” Castiel said nothing for a long time. “P...Please don’t be mad-” Dean was silenced by a kiss, which Dean accepted happily for the positive reaction. Castiel took his hand planting kisses on Dean’s knuckles which he adored.

 

“...I told you Jack wasn’t the last.” Castiel hummed wiping the drool from Jack’s chin.

 

“This one however, is.” Dean laughed as Castiel hummed amused but said nothing. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

 

“Nothing.” Castiel teased. “Nothing at all.”

 

“Castiel Alexander Winchester, you’ll be the death of me.” Dean shook his head, placing a kiss to Castiel’s lips. Castiel smiled amused.

 

“I try.” Castiel teased before Dean lightly shoved him, Before Castiel’s hand moved to his stomach taking in slowly forming belly. Nuzzling against his mate and children, happy to have all he ever wanted...well almost.

 

“Three.” Castiel hummed.

 

“What?” Dean blinked.

 

“I think we should have three.” Castiel stated.

 

“Three what?” Dean asked as Castiel pressed a kiss to his lips he rubbed his growing belly without another word.

 


End file.
